MO
=-mo= * en: see -ismo * mo- ???? * en: see mover ; * mon- =moa= * sub =moabita= * sub =moabitic= * adj =mobilar= * v =mobilar ???? * pt: v mobilar * en: v to furnish (as in “to furnish a room”); * domo mobilate rooming or lodging house =mobile= * adj =mobile= * sub =mobile¹ ???? * pt: adj móvel, móbil * en: adj mobile; * festas mobile movable feasts; * benes mobile personal estate, movables * ◊ mobilitate; mobiliari-immobiliari; mobilisar; automobile; immobile-immobilitate, immobilisar-immobilisation; locomobilo etc.; mobile² * mobile² ???? * pt: n móvel, móbil, mobília * en: n piece of furniture; * mobiles furniture * ◊ mobiliario; mobilar-dismobilar * mobili- ???? * en: see mobile =mobiliari= * adj * mobiliari ???? * pt: adj mobiliar; * benes mobiliari bens moveis * en: adj -; * benes mobiliari personal estate, movables =mobiliario= * sub =mobiliario ???? * pt: n mobiliário * en: n (set of) furniture =mobilisabile= * adj =mobilisabile ???? * pt: adj mobilizável * en: adj mobilizable =mobilisar= * v =mobilisar ???? * pt: v mobilizar * en: v to mobilize (1. as in “to mobilize resources, wealth, etc.”; 2. to put troops on a war footing) * ◊ mobilisabile; mobilisation; demobilisar-demobilisation =mobilisation= * sub =mobilisation ???? * pt: n Mil. mobilização * en: n Mil. mobilization =mobilisator= * adj =mobilitate= * sub =mobilitate ???? * pt: n mobilidade * en: n mobility =mobilophonic= * adj =mobiloiphono= * sub =mocar= * v =moicassin= * sub =mocassin (móc-) ???? * pt: n mocassim * en: n moccasin (as in “buckskin moccasins”) =moda= * sub * moda ???? * pt: n moda * en: n mode ( * prevailing fashion); * modas women’s apparel; * al moda alamode, fashionable; * esser de moda to be in fashion; * passate de moda out of fashion * ◊ modista =modal= * adj =modal ???? * pt: adj modal (1. Filos.; 2. Gram.; 3. Mus.) * en: adj modal (1. Philos.; 2. Gram.; 3. Mus.) =modalitate= * sub =modalitate ???? * pt: n Filos. modalidade * en: n Philos. modality =modellabile= * adj =modellage= * sub =modellamento= * sub =modellar= * v =modellar ???? * pt: v modelar * en: v to model (“to model in clay, etc.”); * modellar (se) super to model (oneself) on, upon =modellation= * sub =modellator= * sub =modellator ???? * pt: n modelador * en: n modeler =modellista= * sub =modello= * sub =modello ???? * pt: n modelo (1. coisa, pessoa, etc. a ser copiada; 2. manequim); atrib. modelo (como em * "um casamento modelo") * en: n model (1. thing, person, etc. to be copied; 2. mannequin); attrib. model (as in * “a model marriage”) * ◊ modellar-modellator =modem= * sub =moderante= * adj =moderante ???? * pt: adj adj moderante * en: adj 1. ppr of moderar ; 2. adj moderate ( * inclined to compromise) =moderantismo= * sub =moderantismo ???? * pt: n Pol. moderantismo * en: n Pol. moderantism =moderantista= * sub =moderantista ???? * pt: n Pol. moderantista * en: n Pol. moderantist =moderar= * v =moderar ???? * pt: v moderar * en: v to moderate; * moderar (un pena) to mitigate (a penalty) * ◊ moderante-moderantismo, moderantista; moderation-immoderation; moderator; moderate-moderatessa, immoderate-immoderatessa =moderate= * adj =moderate ???? * pt: adj/pp moderado/a * en: 1. pp of moderar ; 2. adj moderate =moderatessa= * sub =moderatessa ???? * pt: n moderação * en: n moderateness =moderation= * sub =moderation ???? * pt: n moderação * en: n moderation =moderatismo= * sub =moderato= =moderator= * sub =moderator ???? * pt: n moderador * en: n moderator (1. one who or that which renders moderate; 2. Mech.) =moderne= * adj =moderne ???? * pt: adj moderno/a * en: adj modern; * (construer) al moderne (to build) in modern style * ◊ modernismo; modernista; modernitate; modernisar-modernisation =modernisar= * v =modernisar ???? * pt: v modernizar * en: v to modernize =modernisation= * sub =modernisation ???? * pt: n modernização * en: n modernization =modernisator= * sub =modernismo= * sub =modernismo ???? * pt: n modernismo * en: n modernism =modernista= * adj =modernista= * sub =modernista ???? * pt: n modernista * en: n modernist =modernistic= * adj =modernitate= * sub =modernitate ???? * pt: n modernidade * en: n modernness, modernity =modeste= * adj =modeste ???? * pt: adj modesto/a * en: adj modest * ◊ modestia, immodeste-immodestia =modestia= * sub =modestia ???? * pt: n modéstia * en: n modesty =modic= * adj =modic ???? * pt: adj módico/a * en: adj moderate; * precio modic reasonable price * ◊ modicitate =modicitate= * sub =modicitate ???? * pt: n modicidade * en: n moderateness; * modicitate de precios reasonableness of prices =modificabile= * adj =modificabile ???? * pt: adj modificável * en: adj modifiable =modificabilitate= * sub =modificante= * adj =modificar= * v =modificar ???? * pt: v modificar * en: v to modify; also: Gram. * ◊ modificabile; modification; modificative; modificator =modification= * sub =modification ???? * pt: n modificação * en: n modification =modificative= * adj =modificative ???? * pt: adj modificativo/a * en: adj modificatory, modifying =modificator= * sub =modificator ???? * pt: n modificador * en: n modifier =modificatori= * adj =modio= * sub =modio ???? * pt: n 1. módio (antiga medida agrária) * en: n 1. modius ( * Roman corn measure); 2. Bib. bushel * ◊ modiolo =modiolo= * sub =modiolo (-dí-) ???? * pt: n meão * en: n hub (of a wheel) =modista= * sub * modista ???? * pt: n modista * en: n milliner =modo= * sub =modo ???? * pt: n I. modo (1. Mus.; 2. maneira); II. Gram. modo indicativo, imperativo, etc. * en: n I. mode (1. Mus.; 2. way, manner); II. Gram. mood; * in modo ... -ly; * in modo special especially * ◊ modal-modalitate; modic; modulo; modificar; omnimode etc. =modulabile= * adj =modular= * adj =modular= * v =modular ???? * pt: v 1. modular; * 2. moldar * en: v I. to mold, mould (a statue, etc.); II. to cast (a statue, etc.); III. to modulate (1. as in “to modulate one’s voice”; 2. Mus. to pass from one key into another) =modularitate= * sub =modulation= * sub =modulation ???? * pt: n 1. modulação, * 2. moldação * en: n modulation (1. act of modulating tone, inflection, or pitch; 2. Mus.) =modulator= * sub =modulator ???? * pt: n 1. modulador; * 2. moldador * en: n 1. molder, moulder; 2. modulator =modulatura= * sub =modulatura ???? * pt: n Arquit.moldura * en: n Arch. molding, moulding =modulo= * sub =modulo ???? * pt: n 1. molde; 2. modelo; 3. modulo * en: n I. mold, mould (1. as in “to cast in a mold”; 2. model); II. Arch. module * ◊ modular-modulation; modulator; modulatura =modus vivendi= =mofeta= * sub =mofeta ???? * pt: n mofeta (Geol. actividade vulcânica atenuada, que se manifesta apenas por exalações de anidrido carbónico e hidrocarbonetos gasosos) =moffetta= * sub =moffetta ???? * pt: n mofeta (Zool. zorrilho, maritacaca, canhamá; mamífero carnívoro da América, notável por possuir umas glândulas que segregam um líquido fétido, que ele esparge em sua defesa) =Mogol= * sub n pr =mohair= * sub =mohair A ???? * pt: n mohair A * en: n mohair =Mohammed= * sub n pr =Mohammed (-hám-) ???? * pt: npr Maomé * en: npr Mohammed * ◊ mohammedan-mohammedanismo, mohammedano =mohammedan= * adj * mohammedan ???? * pt: adj maometano/a * en: adj Mohammedan =mohammedanismo= * sub =mohammedanismo ???? * pt: n maometismo * en: n Mohammedanism =mohammedano= * sub =mohammedano ???? * pt: n maometano * en: n Mohammedan =mohicanos= * sub pl =moiré= * adj =moiré= * sub =moka= * sub =mol= * sub =mola= * sub =mola ???? * pt: n mó * en: n 1. millstone; * 2. grindstone =molal= * adj =molalitate= * sub =molar= * adj =molar= * sub =molar ???? * pt: sub/adj molar =molar¹ ???? * pt: adj molar * en: adj molar; * dente molar molar (tooth) * molar² ???? * pt: n molar * en: n molar =molaritate= * sub =Moldava= * sub n pr =moldave= * adj =Moldavia= * sub n pr =moldavo= * sub =molde ???? * pt: n molde, matriz (compare: modulo) * en: see modulo =mole= * sub * mole ???? * pt: n mole * en: n 1. mass, pile; 2. Naut. mole * ◊ molecula; demolir =molecula= * sub =molecula ???? * pt: n molécula * en: n molecule * ◊ molecular =molecular= * adj =molecular ???? * pt: adj molecular * en: adj molecular =molecular-cinetic= * adj =molecularitate= * sub =moler= * v =moler ???? * pt: v moer * en: v to grind (as in “to grind coffee”) * ◊ mola-moletta, molar, molino =moleskin= * sub =molestar= * v =molestar ???? * pt: v molestar * en: v to molest =molestation= * sub =molestation ???? * pt: n molestamento * en: n molestation =molestator= * sub =moleste= * adj =moleste ???? * pt: adj molesto/a * en: adj troublesome, irksome, annoying * ◊ molestia; molestar-molestation =molestia= * sub =molestia ???? * pt: n moléstia * en: n trouble, annoyance =moletta= * sub =moletta ???? * en: n knurling tool * Molina, Luis ???? * en: npr Spanish Jesuit and theologian * ◊ molinismo, molinista =molinar= * v * molinar ???? * pt: v moer * en: v to mill ( * to subject to the operation of a mill) =molinero= * sub =molinero ???? * pt: n moleiro * en: n miller ( * one who works a mill) =molinetto= * sub =molinismo= * sub =molinismo ???? * pt: n molinismo (doutrina de Luís Molina, jesuíta espanhol) * en: n Molinism ( * the doctrine of Luis Molina) =molinista= * adj =molinista= * sub =molinista ???? * pt: n molinista (discípulo de Luís Molina) * en: n Molinist ( * a follower of Luis Molina) =molinistic= * adj =molino= * sub =molino ???? * pt: n moinho (máquina para moer grão, café, etc.) * en: n mill ( * machine for grinding grain, etc.); * molino de vento, aqua, caffe, etc. windmill, water mill, coffee mill, etc.; * combatter le molinos de vento to tilt at or fight windmills * ◊ molinero; molinar =Molinos, Miguel de ???? * en: npr Spanish priest and mystic, one of the chief exponents of Christian Quietism * ◊ molinosismo; molinosista =molinosismo= * sub * molinosismo ???? * pt: n molinosismo (doutrina quietista do teólogo espanhol Miguel de Molinos) * en: n Molinism ( * the Quietistic doctrine of Miguel de Molinos) =molinosista= * sub =molinosista ???? * pt: n molinosista (discípulo de Miguel de Molinos) * en: n Molinist ( * a follower of Miguel de Molinos) =molitura= * sub =molle= * adj =molle ???? * pt: adj mole, frouxo * en: adj soft ( * not hard; also: not hardy) * ◊ mollessa; mollusco; mollir-amollir; emollir; mollificar =mollessa= * sub =mollessa ???? * pt: n moleza * en: n softness ( * absence or lack of hardness; also: absence or lack of hardiness) =molleton= * sub =molliabile= * adj =molliabilitate= * sub =molliamento= * sub =molliamento ???? * pt: n humedecimento, molificação * en: n moistening, wetting =molliar= * v =molliar ???? * pt: v molhar * en: v to moisten, wet * ◊ molliamento; molliatura =molliator= * sub =molliatura= * sub =molliatura ???? * pt: n humedecimento, molificação * en: n moistening, wetting; also: moisture, wetness =mollicaule= * adj =mollificar= * v =mollificar ???? * pt: v 1. molificar, amolecer; 2. pacificar, aplacar * en: v to mollify * ◊ mollification =mollification= * sub =mollification ???? * pt: n molificação, pacificação, amolecimento * en: n mollification =molliflor= * adj =mollifolie= * adj =mollipile= * adj =mollir= * v =mollir ???? * pt: v amolecer * en: v to soften ( * to become soft) =mollusco= * sub =mollusco ???? * pt: n molusco * en: n mollusk =molluscum= * sub =moiloch= * sub =molotov= * sub =molto= * adv =moluccan= * adj =moluccano= * sub =Moluccas= * sub n pr pl =molucco= * sub =molybdato= * sub =molybdenite= * sub =molybdeno= * sub =molybdeno ???? * pt: n Quim. molibdénio (Mo) =molybdic= * adj =momentanee= * adj =momentanee ???? * pt: adj momentâneo/a * en: adj momentary =momento= * sub =momento ???? * pt: n momento * en: n moment (1. instant; 2. Mech.); * de grande (parve) momento of great (little) moment; * momento de un fortia moment of a force; * momento de inertia moment of inertia; * le moda del momento the fashion of the moment; * le momento psychologic the psychological moment * ◊ momentanee; momentose =momentose= * adj =momentose ???? * en: adj momentous =momordica= * sub =mon- ???? * en: adj in derivatives and compounds mon-, mono- ( * only, single, alone) * ◊ monade; monismo; monista-monistic; monoculo etc.; monadelphe etc.; monatomic; monarch-; monographo etc.; monolitho etc.; monologo etc.; monoplano etc.; monometallismo etc.; monophysita etc.; monotheista etc.; monochordo etc.; monochromatic etc.; monosyllabe etc.; monogame etc.; monomie etc.; monopolio etc. =mon(o)aural= * adj =moinacha= * sub =monacha (mó-) ???? * pt: n monja * en: n nun =monachal= * adj * monachal ???? * pt: adj monacal * en: adj monkish, monachal =monachato= * sub =monachato ???? * pt: n monacato * en: n monkdom =monachismo= * sub =monachismo ???? * pt: n monaquismo * en: n monachism =moinacho= * sub =monacho (-mó-) ???? * pt: n monge * en: n monk * ◊ monachismo; monachato; monachal; monacha =Moinaco= * sub n pr =moinade= * sub =monade (mó-) ???? * en: n monad; also: Zool.; etc. * ◊ monadismo; monadic; monadologia etc. =monadelphe= * adj * monadelphe ???? * pt: adj Bot. monadelfo/a * en: adj Bot. monadelphous * ◊ monadelphia =monadelphia= * sub =monadelphia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Bot. monadelfia * en: n Bot. monadelphy =monadic= * adj =monadic ???? * en: adj monadic =monadismo= * sub * monadismo ???? * pt: n monadismo * en: n monadism =monadista= * sub =monadista ???? * pt: n monadista =monadologia= * sub =monadologia (-ía) ???? * en: n monadology =monadologic= * adj =monandre= * adj =monandre ???? * pt: adj monandro/a * en: adj monandrous * ◊ monandria =monandria= * sub =monandria (-ía) ???? * pt: n monandria * en: n monandry (1. Anthropol.; * 2. Bot.) * monarch- ???? * en: in derivatives monarch- (1. to rule as monarch; 2. monarchic) * ◊ monarcha; monarchia-monarchismo, monarchista, monarchic =monarcha= * sub * monarcha ???? * pt: n monarca * en: n monarch ( * head of a monarchy) =monarchia= * sub =monarchia (-ía) ???? * pt: n monarquia * en: n monarchy =monarchic= * adj * monarchic ???? * pt: adj monárquico/a * en: adj monarchic, monarchical; also: monarchistic =monarchismo= * sub =monarchismo ???? * pt: n monarquismo * en: n monarchism =monarchista= * adj =monarchista= * sub =monarchista ???? * pt: n monarquista * en: n monarchist; also: attrib. * monas- ???? * en: v in derivatives monas- ( * to live alone) * ◊ monasterio; monastic =monasterial= * adj =monasterial ???? * en: adj monasterial =monasterio= * sub * monasterio ???? * pt: n mosteiro * en: n monastery * ◊ monasterial =monastic= * adj =monastic ???? * pt: adj monástico/a * en: adj monastic, monasterial * ◊ monasticismo =monasticismo= * sub =monasticismo ???? * en: n monasticism * monatomic ???? * en: adj Chem. monatomic =monatomic,monoatomic= * adj =monazite= * sub =monedula= * sub =monegasc= * adj =monegasco= * sub =monema= * sub =moner= * v =moner ???? * pt: v admoestar * en: v to admonish, advise * ◊ monition; monitor; monitori; monitorio; admoner; premoner; admonestar =monergol= * sub =Moneta= * sub n pr =moneta= * sub =Moneta ???? * en: npr Relig. Moneta (as in "Juno Moneta"); * moneta 1. mint ( * place where money is coined); 2. (current) coin; 3. money; * batter moneta to coin or mint money; * papiro moneta paper money; * moneta false counterfeit money; * moneta de tasca pocket money, pin money * ◊ monetari; monetero; monetar-monetage; monetisar-dismonetisar-dismonetisation; portamoneta etc. =moneta ???? * pt: n 1. moeda; 2. dinheiro * en: n 1. mint ( * place where money is coined); 2. (current) coin; 3. money; * batter moneta to coin or mint money; * papiro moneta paper money; * moneta false counterfeit money; * moneta de tasca pocket money, pin money * ◊ monetari; monetero; monetar-monetage; monetisar-dismonetisar-dismonetisation; portamoneta etc. =monetage= * sub =monetage (-aje) ???? * en: n 1. minting, coining; 2. Hist. moneyage ( * fee paid for minting privilege) =monetar= * v =monetar ???? * en: v to mint ( * to stamp and make into money) =monetari= * adj * monetari ???? * pt: adj monetário/a * en: adj monetary =monetarismo= * sub =monetarista= * adj =monetarista= * sub =monetero= * sub =monetero ???? * en: n minter =monetisar= * v * monetisar ???? * pt: v monetizar * en: v to monetize =monetisation= * sub =mongol= * adj =mongol= * sub =mongol ???? * pt: sub/adj mongol, mongólico/a (nativo da Mongólia) * en: adj/n 1. Mongol, * Mongolian ( * native of Mongolia); 2. Mongolian, Mongolic * ◊ Mongolia; mongolismo; mongolic-mongolico; mongoloide =Mongolia= * sub n pr =Mongolia ???? * pt: npr Mongólia * en: npr Mongolia =mongolic= * adj =mongolic ???? * pt: adj mongólico/a * en: adj Mongolian, Mongolic =mongolico= * sub =mongolico ???? * pt: n mongólico (1. mongol; 2. língua mongólica) * en: n Mongolian (1. Mongol; 2. Mongolian language, Mongolic; 3. member of the Mongolian race) =mongolismo= * sub =mongolismo ???? * pt: n Patol. mongolismo * en: n Pathol. Mongolism =mongoloide= * adj =mongoloide ???? * pt: adj mongolóide * en: adj Mongoloid =monilia= * sub =monismo= * sub =monismo ???? * pt: n Filos. monismo * en: n Philos. monism =monista= * adj =monista= * sub =monista ???? * pt: n monista * en: n monist =monistic= * adj =monistic ???? * pt: adj monístico/a * en: adj monistic =monition= * sub =monition ???? * pt: n admonição, admoestação * en: n admonition =monitor= * sub =monitor ???? * pt: n monitor * en: n monitor, admonisher =monitori= * adj =monitori ???? * pt: adj admonitório/a, admoestatório/a * en: adj monitory, admonitory =monitorio= * sub =monitorio ???? * pt: n monitório, repreensão * en: n monitory (letter) =monoacide= * adj =monobasic= * adj =monoblasto= * sub =monobloco= * adj =monocâble= =monocameral= * adj =monocarpic= * adj =monocarpo= * sub =monocaule= * adj =monocausal= * adj =monocellular= * adj =monocephale= * adj =monochorde= * adj =monochordista= * sub =monochordo= * sub =monochordo ???? * pt: n monocordo, monocórdio * en: n monochord =monochromasia= * sub =monochromatic= * adj =monochromatic ???? * pt: adj monocromático/a * en: adj monochromatic =monochromaticitate= * sub =monochromatisar= * v =monochromatisation= * sub =monochromatismo= * sub =monochromator= * sub =monochrome= * adj =monochrome ???? * pt: adj monocromo/a * en: adj monochrome =monochromia= * sub =monoclinal= * adj =monoclinic= * adj =monoclonal= * adj =monococco= * sub =monocotyledon= * adj =monocotyledon= * sub =monoicrate= * sub =monocratia= * sub =monocratic= * adj =monocrystallin= * adj =monocrystallo= * sub =monocular= * adj =monoculo= * sub =monoculo (-nó-) ???? * pt: n monóculo * en: n monocle =monocultura= * sub =monocycle= * adj =monocyclic= * adj =monocyclo= * sub =monocylindric= * adj =monocyto= * sub =monodactyle= * adj =monodia= * sub =monodic= * adj =monodrama= * sub =monodromia= * sub =monofactorial= * adj =monofilamento= * sub =monoigame= * adj =monogame (-nó-) ???? * pt: adj monógamo/a * en: adj monogamous * ◊ monogamia-monogamic; monogamo =monogamia= * sub =monogamia (-ía) ???? * pt: n monogamia * en: n monogamy =monogamic= * adj * monogamic ???? * pt: adj monogâmico/a * en: adj monogamic =monogamista= * sub =monoigamo= * sub =monogamo (-nó-) ???? * pt: n monógamo * en: n monogamist =monogenese (-esis)= * sub =monogenetic= * adj =monogenia= * sub =monogenic= * adj =monogenismo= * sub =monogenista= * sub =monogerminal= * adj =monogonia= * sub =monogramma= * sub =monogramma ???? * pt: n monograma * en: n monogram =monogrammista= * sub =monogranular= * adj =monographia= * sub =monographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n monografia * en: n monograph =monographic= * adj * monographic ???? * pt: adj monográfico/a * en: adj monographic =monoigrapho= * sub =monographo (-ógrapho) ???? * pt: n monógrafo * en: n monographer * ◊ monographia; monographic =monohybride= * adj =monoic= * adj =monoideismo= * sub =monokini= * sub =monolingue= * adj =monolinguismo= * sub =monolithic= * adj =monolithic ???? * pt: adj monolítico/a * en: adj monolithic =monolithismo= * sub =monoilitho= * sub =monolitho (-ólito) ???? * pt: n monolito * en: n monolith * ◊ monolithic =monolocular= =monologar= * v =monologar ???? * pt: v monologar * en: v to deliver a monologue, monologize =monologic= * adj =monoilogo= * sub =monologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n monólogo * en: n monolog(ue) * ◊ monologar =monomane= * adj =monomania= * sub =monomaniac= * adj =monomaniaco= * sub =monoimano= * sub =monomere= * adj =monoimero= * sub =monometallic ???? * pt: adj monometálico/a =monometallismo= * sub * monometallismo ???? * pt: n monometalismo * en: n monometallism =monometallista= * adj =monometallista= * sub =monometallista ???? * en: n monometallist =monometric= * adj * monometric ???? * pt: adj monométrico/a * en: adj monometric =monoimetro= * sub =monometro (-ómetro) ???? * pt: n monómetro * en: n monometer * ◊ monometric =monomial= * adj =monomie= * adj =monomie ???? * en: adj Alg. monomial * ◊ monomio =monomio= * sub * monomio ???? * pt: n Alg. monómio * en: n Alg. monomial =monomolecular= * adj =monomorphe= * adj =monomorphia= * sub =monomotor= * adj =mononuclear= * adj =mononucleose (-oisis)= * sub =monoparental= * adj =monopetale= * adj =monoiphage= * adj =monoiphago= * sub =monophasate= * adj =monophase= * adj =monophasic= * adj =monophobia= * sub =monophonematic= * adj =monophonia, mono= * sub =monophonic, mono= * adj =monophthongal= * adj =monophthongar= * v =monophthongation= * sub =monophthonge= * adj =monophthongisar= * v =monophthongisation= * sub =monophthongo= * sub =monophyletic= * adj =monophylle= * adj =monophysita= * adj =monophysita= * sub =monophysita ???? * en: n Theol. Monophysite =monophysitismo= * sub =monoplano= * sub =monoplano ???? * pt: n monoplano * en: n monoplane =monoplegia= * sub =monoplegic= * adj =monopolar= * adj =monopolio= * sub =monopolio ???? * pt: n monopólio * en: n monopoly * ◊ monopolismo; monopolista; monopolisar-monopolisation =monopolisar= * v =monopolisar ???? * pt: v monopolizar * en: v to monopolize =monopolisation= * sub =monopolisation ???? * pt: n monopolização * en: n monopolization =monopolisator= * sub =monopolismo= * sub =monopolismo ???? * pt: n monopolismo * en: n monopolism =monopolista= * adj =monopolista= * sub =monopolista ???? * pt: n monopolista * en: n monopolist =monopolistic= * adj =monopolo= * sub =monoproduction= * sub =monopsonio= * sub =monoptere= * adj =monorail {reel}= * sub =monorhythmic= * adj =monorime= * adj =monorimo= * sub =monosaccharido= * sub =monosepale= * adj =monoski= * sub =monoskiator= * sub =monosoma= * sub =monosperme= * adj =monospermia= * sub =monoisticho= * sub =monosticho (-nó-) ???? * pt: n Pros. monóstico * en: n Pros. monostich =monostrophic= * adj =monostyle= * adj =monosyllabe= * adj =monosyllabe (-sí-) ???? * pt: adj monossílabo/a * en: adj monosyllabic * ◊ monosyllabo =monosyllabic= * adj =monosyllabismo= * sub =monosyllabo= * sub =monosyllabo (-sí-) ???? * pt: n monossílabo * en: n monosyllable =monotheismo= * sub =monotheismo (-ízmo) ???? * pt: n monoteísmo * en: n monotheism =monotheista= * adj =monotheista= * sub * monotheista ???? * pt: sub/adj monoteísta =monotheista¹ (-ísta) ???? * pt: n monoteísta * en: n monotheist * ◊ monotheistic * monotheista² (-ísta) ???? * pt: adj monoteísta * en: adj monotheistic =monotheistic= * adj =monotheistic (-ístic) ???? * pt: adj monoteistico/a * en: adj monotheistic =monothelismo= * sub =monothelita= * adj =monothelita= * sub =monothematic= * adj =monotone= * adj =monotone ???? * pt: adj monótono/a * en: adj monotonous * ◊ monotonia =monotonia= * sub =monotonia (-ía) ???? * pt: n monotonia * en: n monotony =monotonic= * adj =monotrema= * sub =monoitropa= * sub =monotropia= * sub =monotropic= * adj =monotypia ???? * pt: n Tipog. monotipia * monotypista ???? * pt: n Tipog. monotipista =monoitypo= * sub * monotypo ???? * pt: n Tipog. monotipo * en: n Print. monotype =monovalente= * adj =monovalentia= * sub =monoixydo= * sub =monoxyle= * adj =monozygote= * adj =monozygote= * sub =monozygotic= * adj =monozygotic ???? * pt: adj monozigótico/a * * monson ???? * pt: n monção =monsenior= * sub =monson= * sub =monsonic= * adj =monstra= * sub =monstra ???? * pt: n amostra * en: n 1. show, display; 2. show window, display window; 3. sample; * facer monstra de (corage, etc. ) to show, display (courage, etc.) =monstrabile= * adj =monstrabile ???? * pt: adj mostrável, apresentável * en: adj fit to be seen, presentable =monstrantia= * sub =monstrar= * v =monstrar ???? * pt: v mostrar * en: v to show; also: to display, point out, etc. * ◊ monstra; monstrabile; monstrator; demonstrar; remonstrar; monstravento etc. =monstrator= * sub =monstrator ???? * pt: n demonstrador * en: n one who shows; also: demonstrator ( * one who makes evident) =monstravento= * sub =monstravento ???? * en: n weather vane =monstro= * adj =monstro= * sub * monstro ???? * pt: n monstro * en: n monster; attrib. monster * ◊ monstruose-monstruositate =monstruose= * adj =monstruose ???? * pt: adj monstruoso/a * en: adj monstrous * * monstruositate ???? * pt: n monstruosidade * en: n monstrosity =monstruositate= * sub =montacargas= * sub =montacargas (-cár-) ???? * pt: n monta-cargas * en: n hoist, lift ( * lifting apparatus) =montage= * sub =montage (-aje) ???? * pt: n montagem * en: n (action of) mounting (a jewel, picture, gun, etc.); also: montage =montan= * adj * montan ???? * pt: adj montano/a, montanhoso/a, montanhês/esa * en: adj montane (1. mountainous; * 2. mountain) * ◊ cismontan; transmontan; ultramontan =montania= * sub =montania ???? * pt: n montanha * en: n mountain; * montanias russe Amusements roller coaster, switchback railway; * catena de montanias chain of mountains, mountain range * ◊ montaniero; montaniose =montanic= * adj =montaniero= * sub =montaniero ???? * pt: n montanhês * en: n mountaineer =montaniose= * adj =montaniose ???? * pt: adj montanhoso/a * en: adj mountainous =montanismo= * sub =montanista= * adj =montanista= * sub =montante= * adj =montante= * sub =montaplattos= * sub =montar= * v =montar ???? * pt: v montar * en: v I. to mount (1. to ascend; 2. to fix in a setting, backing, support; etc.); II. Breeding to cover, serve; * montar un cavallo to mount a horse; * montar a pilo to ride bareback * ◊ montage-photomontage etc.; montatura; montata; dismontar; remontar; surmontar; montacargas etc. =montata= * sub =montata ???? * pt: n subida, ascensão * en: n climb, ascent; also: upward slope =montator= * sub =montatura= * sub =montatura ???? * pt: n montagem, guarnição * en: n (action of) mounting (a jewel, picture, gun, etc.); also: montage =montbretia= * sub =monte= * sub =monte ???? * pt: n monte * en: n mountain, mount; * monte de pietate pawnshop; * a monte uphill * ◊ monticulo; montania; montan; montuose; amontar; pedemonte etc. =montenegrin= * adj =montenegrino= * sub =Montenegro= * sub n pr =Montessori= * sub n pr =montessorian= * adj =monticole= * adj =monticulo= * sub =monticulo ???? * pt: n montículo * en: n (small mountain), hill, monticule =montuose= * adj =montuose ???? * pt: adj montuoso/a * en: adj mountainous; also: hilly =montuositate= * sub =montuositate ???? * pt: n montuosidade =monumental= * adj =monumental ???? * pt: adj monumental * en: adj monumental =monumentalitate= * sub =monumento= * sub =monumento ???? * pt: n monumento * en: n monument * ◊ monumental =moon boot= * sub =moquette= * sub =mor(pho)phonologia= * sub =mor(pho)phonologic= * adj =mora (I)= * sub =mora (II)= * sub =mora¹ ???? * pt: n 1. demora; 2. Pros. mora * en: n 1. delay; 2. Pros. mora * ◊ morose-morositate; morar-moratori, moratorio, demorar; remorar * mora² ???? * pt: n Bot. mora, amora * en: n mulberry ( * fruit of the mulberry) =moraceas= * sub pl =moracee= * adj =moral= * adj =moral= * sub =moral¹ ???? * pt: adj moral * en: adj moral (1. as in “moral conduct”; 2. as in “moral victory”) * ◊ moralismo; moralista; moralitate; moralisar-moralisation, moralisator, dismoralisar; amoral; immoral * moral² ???? * pt: n moral * en: n 1. morals; 2. moral; 3. morale (as in “the morale of an army”) =moralisar= * v * moralisar ???? * pt: v moralizar * en: v to moralize (1. to improve the morals of; 2. to study moral problems) =moralisation= * sub =moralisation ???? * pt: n moralização * en: n moralization (1. action of improving the morals; 2. moral reflection) =moralisator= * adj =moralisator= * sub =moralisator ???? * pt: n moralizador * en: n moralizer =moralismo= * sub =moralismo ???? * pt: n moralismo * en: n moralism ( * moral practice, attitude, etc.) =moralista= * adj =moralista= * sub =moralista ???? * pt: n moralista * en: n moralist =moralistic= * adj =moralitate= * sub =moralitate ???? * pt: n moralidade * en: n morality =moralmente ???? * pt: adv moralmente =morar= * v * morar ???? * pt: v demorar * en: v to delay, tarry, linger =moratori= * adj =moratori ???? * pt: adj moratório/a * en: adj moratory =moratorio= * sub =moratorio ???? * pt: n moratória * en: n moratorium =morave= * adj =Moravia= * sub n pr =moravo= * sub =morbide= * adj =morbide ???? * pt: adj macio, fofo * en: adj 1. morbid; 2. Art delicately tinted, soft =morbiditate= * sub =morbiditate ???? * pt: n macieza, brandura * en: n morbidity =morbifere= * adj =morbifere ???? * pt: adj morbígero/a, morbífero/a * en: adj morbiferous =morbific= * adj =morbific ???? * pt: adj morbífico/a * en: adj morbific =morbillo= * sub =morbillo ???? * pt: n sarampo =morbillose= * adj =morbo= * sub =morbo ???? * pt: n morbo, doença * en: n disease, illness * ◊ morbide-morbiditate; morbifere; morbific =morbose= * adj =morbositate= * sub =mordace= * adj =mordace ???? * pt: adj mordaz * en: adj biting (as in “biting sarcasm”), mordacious * ◊ mordacitate =mordacemente ???? * pt: adv mordazmente =mordacia= * sub * mordacia ???? * pt: n mordacidade * en: n gag ( * something thrust into a person’s mouth to prevent him from speaking) =mordacitate= * sub =mordacitate ???? * pt: n mordacidade * en: n mordacity =mordente= * adj =mordente= * sub =mordente¹ ???? * pt: adj/ppr mordente, pungente * en: I. ppr of morder ; II. adj mordant (1. corrosive; 2. biting, caustic) * mordente¹ ???? * pt: n 1. Quim. mordente; 2. Mus. mordente * en: n 1. Dyeing mordant; 2. Mus. mordent =morder= * v =morder mord-/mors- ???? * pt: v morder * en: v to bite; * morder le pulvere to bite the dust * ◊ mordacia; mordace; mordente; morsura; morso; remorder =mordettar= * v =more= * sub =more ???? * en: n manner, custom, usage; * mores mores * ◊ moral =morella= * sub =morena= * sub =morena ???? * pt: n Geol. morena * en: n Geol. moraine =morendo= * adv =morenic= * adj =morganatic= * adj =morgue= * sub =morgue F ???? * pt: n morgue * en: n morgue ( * place where bodies are kept for identification) =moribunde= * adj * moribunde ???? * pt: adj moribundo/a * en: adj moribund, dying =moribundo= * sub =moriente= * adj =moriente= * sub =moriente ???? * pt: adj moribundo/a * en: 1. ppr of morir ; 2. adj dying =moriero= * sub =moriero ???? * pt: n Bot. moreira, amoreira (compare: moro) =morilla= * sub =morinda= * sub =morion= * sub =morir= * v =morir mor-/mort- ???? * pt: v morrer * en: v to die; * morir se to be dying slowly * ◊ moribunde; moriente; morte-amortir, amortisar, manomorte etc.; semimorte etc., morto; mortuari =morisco= * sub =Mormon= * sub n pr =mormon= * sub =mormon ???? * pt: n mórmon (membro da Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias; "mormons") * en: n Mormon ( * member of the Mormon Church) * ◊ mormonismo; mormonic * Mormon ???? * pt: npr Mórmon (profeta Mórmon autor do Livro de Mormoni, viveu aprox. em 311-385 d.C. no continente Americano) * en: npr Mormon (as in “the Book of Mormon”) =mormonic= * adj =mormonic ???? * pt: adj mórmon * en: adj Mormon =mormonismo= * sub =mormonismo ???? * pt: n mormonismo * en: n Mormonism =moro= * sub =moro ???? * pt: n Bot. moreira, amoreira (compare: moriero) * en: n mulberry ( * mulberry tree) * ◊ mora² =morose= * adj =morose ???? * pt: adj moroso/a * en: adj tardy, dilatory, lingering =morositate= * sub =morositate ???? * pt: n morosidade * en: n slowness, tardiness =morph-¹ ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds morph-, morpho- ( * form) * ◊ Morpheo; amorphe-amorphia, amorphismo; metamorphe-metamorphismo, metamorphic; morphologo etc.; anthropomorphe etc.; isomorphe etc.; dimorphe etc. * morph-² ???? * en: see Morpheo =morphema= * sub =morphematic= * adj =Moirpheo= * sub n pr =Morpheo (-éo) ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Morfeu * en: npr Mythol. Morpheus * ◊ morphina =morphina= * sub * morphina ???? * pt: n morfina * en: n morphine * ◊ morphinismo; morphinomania etc.; morphinomano etc. =morphinismo= * sub =morphinismo ???? * pt: n Med. morfinismo * en: n Med. morphinism =morphinista= * sub =morphinoimane= * adj =morphinomania= * sub =morphinomania (-ía) ???? * pt: n morfinomania * en: n morphinomania =morphinoimano= * sub =morphinomano (-ómano) ???? * pt: n morfinómano * en: n morphinomaniac =morphismo= * sub =morphogenese (-esis)= * sub =morphogenetic= * adj =morphogenia= * sub =morphogenic= * adj =morphologia= * sub =morphologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n morfologia * en: n morphology =morphologic= * adj * morphologic ???? * pt: adj morfológico/a * en: adj morphological =morphologicamente ???? * pt: adv morfologicamente =morphologista= * sub * morphologista ???? * pt: n morfologista * en: n morphologist =morphoilogo= * sub =morphologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n morfólogo * en: n morphologist * ◊ morphologia-morphologista; morphologic =morphopsychologia= * sub =mors- ???? * en: see morder =morsa= * sub * morsa ???? * pt: n Zool. morsa (grande mamífero anfíbio das regiões polares) =Morse= * sub n pr =Morse, Samuel Finely Breese ???? * en: npr American inventor and artist; * (alphabeto) Morse Morse (alphabet), Morse (code) =morsellabile= =morsellamento= * sub =morsellar= * v =morsellar ???? * en: v to morsel =morsello= * sub * morsello ???? * pt: n bocadinho, pedacinho * en: n morsel (1. small bite; * 2. piece, fragment) * ◊ morsellar =morso= * sub =morso ???? * pt: n 1. mordedura, dentada; * 2. freio * en: n bit ( * part of the bridle that goes in a horse’s mouth) * ◊ morsello =morsura= * sub =morsura ???? * pt: n mordedura * en: n bite (1. act of biting; * 2. wound caused by biting) * mort- ???? * en: see morir =mortadella ???? * pt: n mortadela =mortadello= * sub =mortal= * adj =mortal= * sub =mortal¹ ???? * pt: adj mortal * en: adj mortal (1. destined to die; 2. fatal); * inimico mortal mortal foe; * peccato mortal mortal sin * mortal² ???? * pt: n mortal * en: n mortal =mortalitate= * sub * mortalitate ???? * pt: n mortalidade * en: n mortality (1. mortal nature; 2. death rate); * tabulas de mortalitate mortality tables =mortasa= * sub =morte= * adj =morte= * sub =morte¹ ???? * pt: n morte; * condemnar a morte condenar à morte; * poner a morte condenar à morte * en: n death; * morte civil civil death; * condemnar a morte to sentence (someone) to death; * poner a morte to put to death * ◊ mortal-mortalitate, immortal-immortalitate, immortalisar; mortifere; mortificar * morte² ???? * pt: adj morto/a * en: adj dead; * natura morte still life; * aqua morte still, stagnant, water; * littera morte Law dead letter; * moneta morte dead capital; * puncto morte dead point, dead center =mortero= * sub * mortero ???? * pt: n 1. morteiro, almofariz, graal; 2. Mil. morteiro * en: n mortar (1. as in “mortar and pestle”; 2. Mil.; 3. as in “to plaster with mortar”) =mortifere= * adj =mortifere ???? * pt: adj mortífero * en: adj deadly, fatal, death-bearing =mortificar= * v =mortificar ???? * pt: v mortificar * en: v I. to mortify (1. Eccl.; 2. to cause to feel humiliated); II. Pathol. to cause to mortify * ◊ mortification-immortification; mortificator; mortificate-immortificate =mortificate= * adj =mortificate ???? * pt: adj/pp mortificado/a * en: 1. pp of mortificar ; 2. adj mortified =mortification= * sub =mortification ???? * pt: n mortificação * en: n mortification (1. Eccl.; 2. humiliation, shame; 3. Pathol.) =mortificator= * sub =mortificator ???? * pt: n mortificador * en: n mortifier =mortinatalitate= * sub =morto= * sub =morto ???? * pt: n morto * en: n dead man or person, deceased =mortuari= * adj =mortuari ???? * pt: adj mortuário/a * en: adj mortuary; * (camera, etc. ) mortuari death (chamber, etc.) =morula= * sub =Mosa= * sub n pr =mosaic= * adj =mosaic (-áic) ???? * pt: adj mosaico/a * en: adj Mosaic =mosaicista= * sub =mosaico= * sub =mosaico (-áico) ???? * pt: n mosaico, azulejo, ladrilho * en: n mosaic =mosaismo= * sub =mosaismo (-ízmo) ???? * pt: n mosaísmo, moseísmo * en: n Mosaism =mosan= * adj =mosasauro= * sub =moschea= * sub =moschea (-éa) ???? * pt: n mesquita * en: n mosque =Moscova= * sub n pr * Moscova ???? * pt: npr Moscovo/Moscou * en: npr 1. Moscow; 2. Moskva, Moscow River * ◊ Moscovia; moscovita =Moscovia= * sub n pr =Moscovia ???? * en: npr Muscovy =moscovita= * adj =moscovita= * sub * moscovita ???? * pt: n moscovita * en: n Muscovite =Mosella= * sub n pr =mosellan= * adj =Moises= * sub n pr =Moses (mó-) ???? * pt: npr Moisés (compare: Moyse) * en: npr Moses * ◊ mosaismo, mosaic =moislem= * adj =moislem= * sub =moslem (mó-) ???? * pt: sub/adj muçulmano/a (compare: musulman) * en: n/adj Moslem, Mussulman =mosqueton= * sub =mosquitiera= * sub =mosquitiera ???? * pt: n mosquiteiro (cortinado ou rede muito fina que resguarda dos mosquitos) * en: n mosquito net =mosquito= * sub =mosquito H ???? * pt: n mosquito * en: n mosquito; also: gnat * ◊ mosquitiera =mosso= * adv =mot- ???? * en: see mover =motacilla= * sub =motel= * sub =motel ???? * pt: n motel =motetto= * sub =motile= * adj =motilitate= * sub =motin= * sub =motin ???? * pt: n motim, revolta, sedição * en: n mutiny * ◊ motinero; motinose; motinar =motinar= * v =motinar ???? * pt: v motinar, amotinar * en: v to cause to mutiny; * motinar se to mutiny =motinero= * sub =motinero ???? * pt: n amotinador * en: n mutineer =motinose= * adj =motinose ???? * pt: adj motinoso/a * en: adj mutinous =motion= * sub =motion ???? * pt: n moção * en: n motion (1. movement; 2. Parl.) * ◊ locomotion etc. =motivabile= * adj =motivar= * v =motivar ???? * pt: v motivar * en: v 1. to state the reason for; 2. to motivate =motivation= * sub =motivation ???? * pt: n motivação * en: n motivation =motivational= * adj =motive= * adj =motive ???? * pt: adj motivo/a * en: adj motive * ◊ locomotive etc.; motivo-motivar-motivation =motivo= * sub =motivo ???? * pt: n motivo * en: n 1. motive; 2. motif =moto- ???? * en: see motor ???? * motocultura ???? * en: n mechanized agriculture =motobarca= * sub =motocross= * sub =motocrossista= * sub =motocultura= * sub =motocycletta= * sub =motocycletta ???? * pt: n motocicleta * en: n motorcycle =motocyclismo= * sub =motocyclismo, motorcyclismo ???? * pt: n motociclismo =motocyclista= * sub * motocyclista ???? * pt: n motociclista * en: n motorcyclist =motocyclo= * sub =motocyclo ???? * pt: n motociclo * en: n motorcycle * ◊ motocycletta; motocyclista =motolancha {sj}= * sub =motonautic= * adj =motonautica= * sub =motonautismo= * sub =motonave= * sub =motopropulsor= * adj =motopumpa= * sub =motor= * adj =motor= * sub =motor ???? * pt: n motor * en: n motor (as in “an * electric motor”); attrib. motor, motive; * fortia motor motive power or force; * nervos , musculos motor motor or motory nerves, muscles; * motor Diesel Diesel motor or engine * ◊ motorisar-motorisation; motorcyclo etc.; locomotor etc.; electromotor etc.; motocultura etc. =motorcyclista= * sub =motorcyclista ???? * en: n motorcyclist =motorcyclista ???? * pt: n motociclista * en: n motorcyclist =motorcyclo= * sub =motorcyclo ???? * en: n motorcycle * ◊ motorcyclista * motorcyclo ???? * pt: n motociclo * en: n motorcycle * ◊ motocycletta; motocyclista =motorisar= * v * motorisar ???? * pt: v motorizar * en: v to motorize =motorisation= * sub =motorisation ???? * pt: n motorização * en: n motorization =motoslitta= * sub =mototractor= * sub =mottetto ???? * pt: n Mus. motete * en: n Mus. motet =motto= * sub * motto ???? * pt: n mote, divisa * en: n motto * ◊ mottetto =motu proprio= =mouse= * sub =mousse= * sub =movente= * adj =mover= * v =mover mov-/mot- ???? * pt: v mover * en: v to move (1. to cause to move; 2. to affect with emotion, stir up) * ◊ movimento; mobile; movibile; motion; motive; motor; amover; commover; emover; promover; remover =movibile= * adj * movibile ???? * pt: adj movível * en: adj movable =movimentar= * v =movimento= * sub =movimento ???? * pt: n movimento * en: n movement (1. action or process of moving; 2. as in “popular movement, youth movement, etc.”); * movimento perpetue perpetual motion =mox ???? * en: adv soon, at once, directly =Moyse= * sub n pr =Moyse (-sé) ???? * pt: npr Moisés (compare: Moses) * en: npr Moses * mozambican ???? * pt: adj moçambicano/a * mozambicano ???? * pt: npr moçambicano * Mozambique ???? * pt: npr Moçambique =Mozambique {mozambik}= * sub n pr =mozarabe= * adj =mozarabe= * sub =mozarabe H ???? * pt: n moçárabe * en: n Mozarab ( * member of the Christian population of Spain under the Arabs) * ◊ mozarabic =mozarabic= * adj * mozarabic ???? * pt: adj moçarábico/a * en: adj Mozarabic; * rito mozarabic Mozarabic rite =mozartian= * adj =mozzarella= * sub =mozzarella I ???? * pt: n mozzarella I =mozzetta= * sub